Spring 2019 Event/E-3
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 2 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 7 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 8 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a combined fleet map. *Two Land Base Aerial Support squadrons are available for sortie. **A third base is also available but exclusively for defense. *This map is divided in 2 phases that consist of depleting the respective gauges of the following bosses : ** 's HP gauge at node . ** 's HP gauge at node . *The following icons will be used in this guide to refer to specific gear: ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** Dive bombers. *Aircraft carriers CANNOT attack installations if they have a equipped UNLESS it's one of the bombers from the following list: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** The following are ships with noticeable bonuses throughout the map: * , , - 1.15x * , , , , , - 1.1x Map progression Map during the first phase at node N Spring19_E3_p2.png Map during the second phase at node R but no 2nd starting point nor P->R shortcut. Spring_2019_Event_E-3_Map.png Full map after unlocking the starting point and the shortcut |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} Phase 1: HP gauge at node N *The first boss of this map is in an abyssal combined fleet. **To be able to fight the main fleet, a large majority of the escort must be sunk (see page above for more info). Otherwise, the escort will be fought instead. **'HARD MODE': the boss will be in its new forms (VII and VIII) exclusively for this difficulty, which gives her an extremely high armor boost. Consider bringing Torpedo Cut-in setups if you are having difficulty sinking the boss during LAST DANCE. *Route: **'Surface task force (STF)': 1fBB 2CVL 3CA(V) + 1CL 3DD 1CA(V) 1CLT ***must be fast fleet to avoid routing through extra nodes. ***460~ airpower is recommended for easier time at preboss nodes. ***AACI setup is also recommended to mitigate airstrike damage. *'LBAS':It is recommended to send two squadrons filled with 3 Land-based bombers and 1 Fighter/Interceptor to the boss node . **The boss requires planes with range 7+. Scout planes can be used to increase the squadrons' range if necessary. Phase 1.5: Unlocking the second starting point *It is required to visit certain nodes in order to unlock a second starting point which makes reaching the phase 2 boss node much easier. This must be done after you defeated the first boss. The following steps can be done in any order: *Achieve S rank at node **Route: ***'Carrier task force (CTF)': 3CV(L/B) 1XX 2CA(V) + 1CL 3DD 1CA(V) 1CLT ****must be fast fleet and cannot have more than 3 (F)BB(V)+CV(L/B) combined. ****A CV(L/B) can be changed for a (F)BB(V) to skip E node. *Visit the air defense node and achieve Air Superiority (AS) or above. (NOT REQUIRED ON CASUAL/EASY) **Route: ***'STF': 1fBB 2CVL 3CA(V) + 1CL 3DD 1CA(V) 1CLT ****this step uses the same fleet required to clear phase 1, bring enough fighters to achieve AS at node . ****'NOTE': Having achieved AS at this node already during phase 1 does not count for the unlock! *Visit the air defense node and achieve AS+ for Hard. (NOT REQUIRED ON CASUAL/EASY/MEDIUM) **Route: ***'CTF': 3CV(L/B) 1XX 2CA(V) + 1CL 3DD 1CA(V) 1CLT ****Same fleet as the last step, send LBAS to help achieving AS+ (air power 834 in HARD). ***'NOTE': this step and S rank at node O can be done at the same time! Phase 2: HP phase at node R *The second boss of this map is an Installation type enemy in an abyssal combined fleet. *As usual, bringing a ship capable of AACI is highly recommended especially during this phase because of node . *There are currently two ways to tackle this phase using either a CTF or a STF. The CTF guarantees the best routing to the boss by skipping node but requires a fast fleet and an AO in the fleet, while STF has no such limitations but goes through node before the boss node. *Route: **'STF': 1(F)BB(V) 2CVL 3XX + 1CL 2DD 2CA(V) 1XX ***cannot contain a CV(B) or it will start from the first starting point. ***cannot contain more than 4 (F)BB(V) + CV(L) or it will offroute to node L ***There is an LOS check to go from to boss node . *Route: **'CTF': 1AO 4CV(L/B) 1CA(V) + 1CL 3DD 2CA(V) (MUST BE FAST FLEET) ***can swap a carrier for a (F)BB(V). ***can remove a carrier in main fleet to have a FBB in escort. *It is highly recommended (or mandatory if higher difficulty) to use as many historical ships as you can for this phase, as a FBB in escort works especially well (beware of her speed if using CTF!). *Bring your best anti-installation gear available. Please visit the related page and the equipment guide page for more details. **The use of a + + combo on a CL/AV/DD/AO in your main fleet can deal enough damage to sink in one hit. ** are vulnerable to all anti-installation gear except . **Main fleet BBs might consider equipping a instead of to help deal with the preboss nodes and be able to damage . **For the ships in the escort fleet, CAs and FBB should have a equipped, for CAVs a + setup can be considered if available. **Aircraft carriers CANNOT attack installations if they have a equipped UNLESS it's one of the bombers from the following list: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **Aircraft carriers will not be able to perform CVCI against the installations. *Refer to the following list for the ships able to equip and/or : *'LBAS': It is recommended to send two squadrons filled with 3 Land-based bombers and 1 Fighter/Interceptor to the boss node , sending a base to during pre last dance runs can also be considered. **The boss requires planes with range 6+. **Land-based bombers deal extremely high damage to and ! Friend Fleets NOTE: friend fleets are disabled by default! Please toggle it on before proceeding! Friend fleet must be manually toggled from the Home port (see the image) in order for it to appear at the boss node. You can request for a stronger friend fleet at the price of 6 flamethrowers; however, the definition of "stronger fleet" is still unknown. N R LBAS flight range